The invention relates to a tolerance compensation member having at least two support bodies that are in threaded engagement with one another such that the axial dimension of the tolerance compensation member can be adjusted by relative rotation of the support bodies.
Examples of tolerance compensation members of this type have been described in DE 298 07 967 U1, EP 1 118 605 A1 and EP 1 215 401 A2.
The tolerance compensation members serve in particular for forming a tensed connection between two construction members by means of a connecting bolt that is inserted through the support bodies which have an annular shape. One of the support bodies is in engagement with the connecting bolt via a slide coupling so that, when the connecting bolt is screwed into one of the two constructions members to be connected, the support body is entrained frictionally and is thereby rotated relative to the other support body. In this way, the axial dimension of the tolerance compensation member is increased during the process of screwing-in the bolt, until the compensation member bridges the space between the two construction members. Then, the slide coupling permits the connecting bolt to be screwed-in further whereas the two support bodies maintain their position relative to one another.
In the known tolerance compensation members, the support bodies are formed by cylindrical metal parts that are held in engagement with one another via cut screw threads, e.g. left-handed screw threads.
DE 20 2011 052 036 U1 describes a tolerance compensation member wherein one support body is formed by a helical spring that is wound from a wire. The wire has a rectangular cross-section and is moved such that the inwardly and outwardly facing sides of the rectangle extend in parallel with the axis of the helical spring.